


We Have It All

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, jamie benn has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie and Tyler have a quickie right before going out for warmups
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	We Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

The second he catches Tyler's eye across the locker room, Jamie knows there's going to be trouble. He can see it in the way Tyler's eyes darken, the way he bites his lip, the way he sits with his legs sprawled inviting Jamie to _look_. Jamie tries not to look. They have a game and he's the captain and this close to the playoffs they shouldn't be messing around like this. Someone snorts a laugh off to his right and Jamie knows they've been caught staring at each other, and he tries to tear his eyes away but it's like Tyler's a magnet. And Tyler knows it.

His hands never stop moving, pulling at his jersey, rubbing at his thighs, never resting for more than a moment and Jamie's helpless to do anything but watch. He knows his face is flushed and he's grateful he already has his pads on to hide the situation that's starting to happen in his pants.

Then Tyler stands, looking at Jamie heatedly before heading off down the hallway to where Jamie knows there are empty rooms. He tries not to follow. He really does. He even manages to wait for a few minutes, ignoring the side eyes from the around the room, before he's standing and following the path Tyler took. He's not fooling anyone.

He doesn't know where Tyler went, so he's just walking down the hall waiting for some kind of sign, when he's grabbed by his jersey and pulled into an equipment room.

"This is a terrible idea," Jamie mumbles against Tyler's lips, but he doesn't resist when Tyler closes the door behind them and slams Jamie up against it. "We're gonna be late. We have a _game_."

"Better make it fast, then," Tyler quips back, shoving Jamie's gear out of the way to pull his already half-hard dick out of his pants. Jamie does the same, can't resist getting his hands on Tyler even though he _knows_ he's the captain and he should be in the locker room with the boys. But… _Tyler_. He's been helpless to resist Tyler since the moment they met. He has to admit that Tyler's exhibitionist streak does something for him, too, and the way it makes Tyler grin at him when they're done is worth the little bit of embarrassment he has to face.

Better get this over with fast, though, or it'll be more than _a little_ embarrassing when someone comes looking for them.

He wraps his fist around Tyler and starts stroking him fast, just the way Tyler likes, and Tyler's own hand goes a little slack against Jamie. He drops his forehead onto Jamie's shoulder and gasps, free hand clutching Jamie's jersey tight. Jamie turns his head and presses a light kiss against Tyler's temple and then doesn't move, leaving his lips against Tyler's skin, feeling Tyler panting against his neck. It doesn't take too long to get Tyler to the edge- the thrill of doing this at the rink right before a game ramping up his excitement- and when he spills over Jamie's fist he lifts his head and slots their mouths together. Jamie kisses him through it, can't help smirking a little bit against Tyler's lips, before Tyler pulls his head back and laughs giddily. They both look down at Jamie's messy hand and then Tyler gets a sly look on his face and Jamie just _knows_ what he's going to do before he does it. He reaches down and grasps Jamie by the wrist, pulling the hand up to his mouth and looking Jamie in the eye while he licks his own come off of Jamie's skin and Jamie's so turned on that he can't _think_.

And then Tyler drops to his knees and gets his mouth on Jamie's dick and Jamie's knees threaten to buckle. He leans heavily against the door and braces himself with his hands on Tyler's shoulders, muttering curses under his breath. They've been together long enough that Tyler knows exactly what Jamie likes, and before long Jamie has one hand gripping Tyler's hair and the other hand in his own mouth, trying to bite back the moans that are threatening to escape.

And when Jamie slips over the edge, Tyler doesn't back off. He swallows, because _of course_ he does, and tugs at Jamie's jersey to get his attention. When Jamie looks down and catches sight of Tyler's dark eyes looking up at him, the way he licks his lips and smirks, he pulls Tyler's up by his arms and kisses him so fiercely he's afraid their lips might bruise. Tyler just purrs against him, gets his hands in Jamie's hair and lets Jamie lick into his mouth.

And then someone's pounding on the door behind them, startling them both into springing apart.

"You guys are late!" someone shouts through the door and Jamie almost doesn't want to open it, knowing how wrecked they must look. Once they get their clothes back in place and their hair smoothed out, Jamie opens the door a crack and sees one of the equipment guys smirking at him. Jamie just clears his throat and tries to walk out of the closet with as much dignity as possible, with Tyler smirking behind him. They have to race to get their skates back on because the team is already on the ice and, shit, coach is going to be _pissed_. But he sees Tyler's smile, and he knows it was worth it. Some things are more important than hockey- something he never would have thought himself capable of believing before Tyler.

When they finally get out onto the ice, the entire team is laughing at them. Jamie dutifully ignores all of their knowing glances and pretends he has some semblance of control over himself.

"Have fun?" he hears Rads asking Tyler. But he doesn't hear Tyler's response as Klinger skates up to him.

"You guys are gonna get in so much trouble," he sings, grinning widely. Jamie groans and rolls his head back to look at the ceiling. Life was so much easier before the team knew he and Tyler were together, but honestly he's _so thankful_ for the support. And as he catches the indulgent smiles they're still getting from the boys and sees the way Tyler can't stop grinning, Jamie knows everything is exactly how he wants it to be.


End file.
